


a sucker for the voices

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy mental state, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler had a hard time not listening to the different voices that bounced around his head.





	

Tyler sat on the edge of his bed, comtemplating and pondering. It was a cold night (it seemed to always be cold these days), and Tyler's mind waged avid war against him. It liked doing that.

His eyes flicked to his nightstand, where his medication sat.

He could overdose right then and there. He knew exactly how many pills he'd need to take in order to die. They were small and circular, so he could easily take multiple at the same time. The pills were strong - they were supposed to curb the voices in his head, but he never took them as much as was recommended. 

The pills made his head dizzy, they made the lower half of his stomach burn, and the voices stopped, but so did the rest of his cognitive functions. It left him almost completely incapacitated, and it didn't allow him to be himself.

Instead, he was a fuzzier, more blurry version of himself.

So the bottle was still half-way filled. 

He could down them all in one night. 

He looked behind him at the other side of his bed, where Josh was laying, facing the wall. They had been sleeping back-to-back that night, the both of them still mildly upset with each other after a fight.

It was really a meaningless fight, and they'd both be over it come morning, but in the moment, neither of them wanted to relent to the other. 

So Tyler turned back and faced forwards again, grabbing the pill bottle in front of him with shaking hands.

In a few minutes, Tyler's lips would turn blue and his entire body would convluse.

In a few minutes, Josh would still be fast asleep right beside of him - he had always been such a deep sleeper.

In a few hours, Josh would lose the one he desperately tried to protect.

In a few years, Josh's hands would shake as he reached for the pill bottle of his own.

In a few years, Josh's own body would convulse, but he wouldn't care, because at least he'd get to see Tyler again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated
> 
> stay alive


End file.
